To Think of Everything
by Brownkun
Summary: Sorry, i deleted the first one because I left it incomplete. Anyways...Sasuke thought of everything...probably. Onesided SasuSaku, NaruSaku


_I Don't Own Naruto_

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**To Think of Everything**

Uchiha Sasuke was a genius...so he naturally thought of everything.

Therefore if he was to propose to one Haruno Sakura, he would have to anticipate everything.

Sasuke, a very good-looking heartthrob, knew that he wasn't failing in the looks department, and he also new that Sakura was in love with him...after all, hadn't the dobe tried so hard to bring him back just for her? And it seemed that with him back Sakura and Naruto were getting along much better then they used to from his childhood...yes...the world really did revolve around Uchiha Sasuke.

Now he just needed to find something to propose with, because Uchiha Sasuke thought of everything.

He'd decided to go looking for a ring, and so he made his way to The Shinobi Jewelry Exchange, where the newest and best stones from Suna were shipped monthly to the Konoha branch just for such occasions.

Sasuke thought of everything.

So when he went into the store, he knew exactly what he was looking for. He had been told by Naruto that Sakura loved Emeralds, they complimented her eyes he said, although when the dobe had asked why Sasuke would ask such a trivial question during a spar, he merely gave his usual eloquent response.

"Hn"

So Naruto had dropped it and the spar had commenced, leaving Sasuke to just barely lose to the Rokudaime. Of course, with all of Sasuke's plans, this didn't bother him in the slightest, and lets face it, the dobe was the _Hokage_ for crying out loud, it would be wishful thinking to think he could be beaten, although the spars were always fun for the last of the Uchihas.

Sasuke thought of Everything...so when he left the jewelry store he had the perfect green emerald stone in an elegant, yet simple silver body with small pink diamonds surrounding. Sakura would love these, the Uchiha had argued, after all they were **fourteen** karats.

And so Sasuke thought of everything, even going so far as to make reservations in a very fancy downtown sushi bar because well, everyone loved sushi. He had also invited her to go to dinner with him, so he could pop the eventual question.

Yes, Sasuke thought of everything, so here they sat, digging into their food, Sakura wearing a nice pink kimono, traditional for young women to wear, and Sasuke wearing an elegant, yet simple white one.

'_I've thought of everything'_, Sasuke thought, as he enjoyed his meal while sneaking looks at his bride to be while Sakura ate, slightly perturbed by Sasuke's cheerful demeanor and the fact that he kept _humming_ to himself. She did not rule out the possibility of a _Henge_ and so kept her guard up.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was just thinking about how he had thought about everything, Of course he realized that maybe he should have dated her before just popping the question, but he was an Uchiha. Who would refuse a proposal from someone with such high status? And besides, just as his Ne replacement on Team Seven had once proclaimed, he was quite gorgeous...so he had nothing to worry about.

He had even gone to the dobe, to ask him his advice about talking to women. Kami knew that he had no expertise in that matter, seeing as while he was younger he had concentrated mainly on revenge, and therefore had almost no interaction with others his age.

Naruto, in his fashion, had given him horrible advice, and so he had disregarded it and decided to use his own methods.

"Take whoever that lucky girl is out to ramen!!! That's a surefire way to break the ice!!!", the blonde Rokudaime had said, "but afterwards come see me!!! I've got like the biggest news EVER!!!"

Sasuke scoffed. He had thought of everything, and he didn't even need any horrid ramen to proposed, and besides, after tonight, no news of Naruto's could even compare to his.

Now all that remained was for Sasuke to ask the question, and most likely, then he could take his fiancé home with him and have some _dessert_.

Sasuke had thought of everything, even the way to ask her.

"Sakura", he stated, startling her out of her musings and causing her to slightly choke on her fish and then stare at him while blinking rapidly so as not to tear up from the fish caught up in his throat.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?", she asked bewildered, for the pink haired kunoichi sincerely had no idea what the hell she was doing here, when she could have been training, or hanging out with her favorite blonde.

"Well you see, ever since I have returned to Konoha after murdering my brother, I have been thinking about some of my...ah...other goals", he started off.

'_**Chaa'**_ Inner Sakura yelled, '_**more like dragged back by Naruto'.**_

Yes, Sasuke had thought of everything, he thought as he watched the multiple emotions flash across Sakura's face.

"I feel there's no other way to say this so I'll come out and say it directly I guess", he said as he slowly got out of his chair and got down on one knee, carefully watching Sakura as he did so.

'_What's he going on about...this better be important, I was supposed to go out with Ino-Pig tonight..' _Sakura thought rather guardedly.

Sasuke had thought of everything, so obviously he had thought about how exactly to propose

And so as Sasuke got down on his one knee and reached for his pocket he couldn't help but smirk as he saw Sakura's eyes widen and her skin pale.

"_What's he...wait...that...no...why would he now at all times...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SASUKE-KUN'_

"Sakura...will you honor me by being the one I restore my clan with?" Sasuke saw her open her mouth and close it several. Ha, just as he had thought, he had left her speechless...ahhh but who could blame her, he WAS the last Uchiha.. Hell, he even knew why she started laughing. Poor girl, the feeling of having her dreams come true had left her in a fit of hysteria...it was ok though

Sasuke had thought of everything, so he knew it would pass...

"Oh Sasuke-kun, (giggle)...I'm so sorry but..(hahahhahah)..." and as she lost all coherency, she merely extended out her hand, which had a nice ring with a huge stone that only a Hokage could buy.

Well shit...he hadn't thought of that...


End file.
